Set top boxes (STBs) can provide presentation of media programming and content, recording of such programming and content, and additional features, such as Internet-downloadable content, music and photos playback services, and so on. Though often packed full of rich features, current and forthcoming STBs introduce new entertainment consumption paradigms and are often challenging for customers, even advanced customers, to use. Resources to help are low-fidelity (e.g., a large book) or disassociated from the user experience (e.g., a PC-based series of help articles or videos). The result is that users often use only the basic features of their STB and ignore other features that could be useful for the customer.